Milly and the Unexpected Triangle
by missabbylynn
Summary: Milly Cassady was an ordinary girl living an extraordinary life. Everything was going great for her until she found herself in an unexpected long triangle. Milly went from having no one interested in her, to having to choose between two men. Did I mention both were professional wrestlers? This can't end well.
1. Who is Milly Cassady?

Milly Cassady was an ordinary woman living an extraordinary life. She was a 26 year old woman working for the WWE. After earning a Masters degree in communications, her cousin Stephanie got her a job doing interviews and even hosting a show on the network exploring towns they would visit. She even got to have a special guest for each show, usually one of the wrestlers, that would look around with her. It was a dream job that she loved, but it meant sacrificing establishing any type of foundation of her own. Her adoptive parents have both passed and she had no siblings so Steph and her family was pretty much all the family she had left. She loved getting to spend time with her second cousins and being with her cousin and Paul while on the road.

At 5'2", Milly was definitely the smallest person on the road, except for one of her best friends, Jojo. The two of them were inseparable ever since she started working for the company. The only difference between the two were Milly's curves. She never did like being super skinny so she worked very hard at maintaining a curvier body. There was a lot of buzz going around about a new workout craze called Crossfit. She started trying it out about 6 months ago and, combined with her diet, it seemed to work for her. Now that Milly was happy with her body for the first time every and content with her job, she hoped that a little romance might finally come her way.

The WWE was in Cincinnati for RAW Live. It was one of Milly's favorite arenas because the crowd never disappointed. They were always so expressive with who they liked, who they hated, how they felt about everything. It was incredible to witness. Milly pulled into the large garage, parking her rental car. Usually she traveled with Jojo and Renee while on the road but they had gone to visit their families for the weekend and she had yet to catch up with them. She got her purse out of the backseat and headed inside through the back entrance. The first thing she always did when she arrived at a show was go see Mark Carrano to find out what she was doing for the night. She knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey Mark," She greeted. "What's on the schedule for tonight?"

"Well, we're gonna start you off with an interview with Ambrose after the first match. We're in his hometown so I know the crowd really wants to see him. Then later on Daniel Bryan is making a special appearance updating everyone with what's going on so I want you in the ring with him asking him questions. That should be about it unless anything else pops up. Keep an eye out for a text, alright?"

"Yes sir!" She shook his hand and headed out of the office to get ready.

One of the major perks about this industry was the hair and makeup department. Milly swore, they were lifesavers! She made her way over to them and sat in her favorite stylist's chair. Aubree was a goddess when it came to making her look presentable. They decided to straighten her long black hair that came to just above her waist and put a french braid in along her hairline. Aubree did her makeup pretty naturally with just some mascara and false lashes. She decided to spice it up with a berry lip since fall was just approaching. Once she worked her magic, Milly went on her way.

As she was walking down the hallway, her stomach reminded her she hadn't eaten yet so she stopped at catering to see if there was anything good. As soon as she walked in, she was greeted by her other best friend, Renee. Her and Renee were the two main interviewers on the show so they immediately bonded. She hugged the blonde and sat down at her table after grabbing some fruit. Like usual, her boyfriend Dean Ambrose was joining them. The two of them filled Milly in on what they did on their vacation which sounded heavenly. Milly didn't get to enjoy hers because she was still trying to find a place of her own for when she had a break from travelling.

"Is this seat taken?" She heard a voice behind her and knew exactly who it belonged to. Milly gave Renee a death stare, trying to convince her to tell him it was so he would leave.

" It sure isn't!" Renee said way too excitedly and the male sat down right next to Milly. She quietly sighed, promising herself to get her friend back for this.

 **A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest will be because it's mainly setting the stage! I hope you all enjoyed it and I can't wait for you guys to get to know Milly more! Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **PS: If you're worried about the idea of a love triangle, just know both Baron Corbin and Seth Rollins will be equals to Milly. It won't be the typical, girl is with one guy but another tries to ruin it. I can't stand when it's like that which is what pushed me to write my own!**


	2. Liquid Courage

Milly decided no brush it off as if the male didn't have any effect on her and looked over. She sighed and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Rollins. What brings you to catering? I thought you were above us commoners these days." She said sarcastically. They had been pretty close friends while he was down at NXT, but since he got called up to the WWE he had developed a "I'm better than you" attitude.

"Oh, Milly, always the jokester!" He laughed that laugh that she tried so hard to hate and nudged her with his elbow. Milly looked at Renee and rolled her eyes. Renee understood how Milly felt and, to be honest, felt the same way. However, she kept quiet about it and tolerated Seth for the sake of Dean.

"Yep, that's me!" Milly finished her fruit and stood up from her chair. "I'm gonna go get ready for the show. I'll catch up with you after, Renee, if I don't see you before then. Ambrose, you better not pull anything during our interview! ...Rollins." Milly threw away her plate and walked down the hallway.

"Hey, Mills! Wait up!" Milly rolled her eyes and turned around, seeing Seth power-walking towards her.

"Seth. What can I do for you?" She asked. She was starting to reach her tolerance level for the self-proclaimed 'Man'.

"I just feel like you've been acting weird towards me.. I don't know. I wanted to make sure I didn't do anything wrong." Seth confessed. He seemed like he sincerely didn't know what could make Milly bitter towards him which made her that much more annoyed.

"Look, we all know you're Mr. Hot Shot around here now so you don't have to pretend like we peasants matter anymore. Don't worry about it, I get it. You don't have to pretend anymore." She shrugged and walked off in the opposite direction. It really sucked that this was what their friendship had come to. When they first met, they connected instantly. Milly and Seth were even the ones that hooked up Dean and Renee. They were two peas in a pod, partners in crime. Which was exactly why Milly was so upset that Seth had changed. She cared a lot about him, probably more than anyone realized. She would even think about how it would be if they were more than friends. But, when Seth and The Shield made their debut, it was like it went straight to his head. He was all about himself and showing off for the fans. If was like a stab in the back to her. Dean and Roman remained humble, but not her best friend.

As the night went on, Milly's mind kept going back to the two-toned man. She decided the only way to distract herself was a good workout. The show went on like normal, no unexpected surprises that concerned her. She shot a text to Renee telling her where she would be and that she would let her know when she was done. Milly put her stuff in her car then plugged in the address to the nearest Cross-fit gym into her GPS. After a couple of U-Turns, she eventually made it and headed in. A couple of the NXT stars were already there since they were in town for a Takeover event. Not many of them enjoyed Cross-fit but a few did so she was happy she wasn't alone. She spotted a familiar 6'8" male turned against her and a genuine smile spread across her face.

"Baron!" She greeted after making her way over to him. She stood on her tip-toes as high as she could to hug him but he still had to bend down for her. The height difference of the two was unbelievable which was how they began as friends. He had teased her and her sarcastic side came out right away. From then on they just bonded. Baron didn't get along with many of their co-workers but he seemed to be a fan of hers so far.

"Mills, what a pleasure meeting you here. How was the show?" He asked.

"Oh you know, the usual." She decided to leave out her encounter with Seth because she knew how Baron felt about him. Seth was one of his mentors when he started out at NXT, helping him out with his charisma and whatnot. But, just like with Milly, when Seth got called up he pushed Baron to the side and completely forgot about him.

"Well sounds like someone needs a fun night. Why don't you join me and Josh after our workout? We're gonna checkout the hotel bar when we get back. You're staying at The Westin, too, yeah?"

"Yep, I'm staying with Jojo. Renee's supposed to be with us too but she'll probably just end up with Ambrose like always."

"Perfect. Sounds like a plan." She nodded and smiled up at the tattooed man.

"Thanks, Corbs. I really needed this." They worked out together until they felt like they had done enough for the night. Milly went into the locker room to change and freshened up before joining Baron out front. He was not joined by Josh from Tough Enough then they all headed back to the hotel.

 _Is it just me, or has Baron gotten hotter since I last saw him?_ She thought to herself as she followed them to the hotel. She never saw him as more than a friend but seeing him working out in the gym just made her feel all tingly. She could feel her cheeks warm up at the thought of those arms flexing and shook her head. She took a deep breath and pushed that thought out of her head. Last she heard he was seeing someone so the last thing she needed was to get her hopes up and him not even be available.

Once Milly arrived at the hotel, she parked next to Baron and walked with him and Josh inside. The bar was actually pretty legit for being a hotel bar. It even had a dance floor and everything. Since it was Monday night there weren't that many people there but it wasn't completely empty. She waved over the bartender and asked for a dirty martini while Baron got his usual tequila. She furrowed her eyebrows when she didn't hear Josh but in an order so she looked over. Of course, he already found a tan blonde to flirt with. She laughed lightly and shook her head.

"Ten bucks he's using the Yeti line on that girl. And by the looks of her, she'll probably buy it.

Baron laughed out loud at the comment and looked over as well. "Oh, for sure! The kid is successful but no where near original."

The two of them shook their heads as Josh indiscreetly held up a thumbs up with the biggest grin on his face. The bartender gave them their drinks and Milly didn't waste any time downing hers. She could feel the familiar burn in the back of her throat and exhaled, satisfied. She just needed to forget about her day and enjoy the night for once. She seemed to be extra high strung lately which, to be honest, was getting annoying to even her.

"Hey, you still got some moves?" She asked him before taking his hand in hers and leading him to the dance floor. She started swaying her hips to the beat and grinned, turning back to him.

"Whoa! Everyone, attention please. The Milly Cassady is actually.. dare I say it? Enjoying herself?" He laughed and sipped on his beer as he watched her dance. He always thought Milly was a good-looking woman but she was way too good for him. She had a good head on her shoulders, was smart, and was definitely going to be somebody one day. But watching that delicious ass of hers move would be enough to make him forget about his doubts if he wasn't careful. He could tell the alcohol was starting to hit her as she moved closer and closer to him.

Any rational sense Milly had was starting to be blurred but the alcohol she had consumed. She didn't eat anything that day except for some fruit and she wasn't a big drinker, so it didn't take much to affect her. Looking up at the man in front of her, she couldn't help the sense of lust that came over her. She bit her lip looking up at him, resting her eyes on those gorgeous brown eyes of his. She turned around and pressed herself up against him, letting the rhythm of the music flow through her body.

Baron was definitely surprised as she started to dance up against him. He rested his hand on her hip and followed her lead. He had a strange sense of deja vu, knowing he had dreamt of this actually happening before. He finished off his beer and put it on a table close by. He put his other hand on her hip and bit his lower lip, squeezing her sides.

Milly raised her arm, resting her hand on the back of Baron's neck. She slid her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and looked up at him. She could see the want she felt reflected in his eyes and her breathing became more and more rapid, her heartbeat starting to race. Call it liquid courage or whatever you want to call it, but Milly felt like she didn't need to worry about a thing. She gently brought Baron's head down to her level and kissed those plump lips of his. Thankfully, he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. She bit his lower lip before pulling back slightly.

"What do you say we head upstairs?" She asked him quietly.

 **A/N: Thank you to those of you that have started following this story! I really hope you are all enjoying. I would love reviews and any feedback you guys have for me! This is my first story so I'm still learning as I go.**


	3. Walls, Walls, and More Walls

Milly and Baron left the hotel bar after waving to Josh, making their way up to Milly's room. She looked over at him only to find him smirking at her and laughed lightly.

"That thousand watt smile is a shameful weapon!" She nudged him with her elbow before using her key card to open it. Just as she suspected, Renee was no where to be found. Their was a note on the table in the dining room that read, ' _Decided to stay with Dean for the night. I'll make it up to you, promise! Xoxo Renee'_ She held up the note, turning to the much taller male. "Told you! Those two are unbelievably inseparable."

Baron stepped closer to Milly and slid his arms around her waist. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her neck. A gasp escaped her lips as she arched her neck, biting her lower lip. She sighed, running her fingers through his hair. "Baron.." She said hesitantly, the alcohol wearing off just as quickly as it affected her.

He looked down at her and grinned, resting his index finger against her soft lips. "It's okay, I know." He knew Milly wasn't the type to spontaneously have sex with someone, buzzed or not. It was one of the things he liked about her. She had more integrity and self-respect than that.

She rested her small hand on his cheek, running her thumb along the stubble. "Don't think I lead you on, okay? To be honest with you, I've found myself thinking about what it would be like to be more than friends with you. Maybe we can explore that if that's something that would interest you.. but I don't want to rush into anything and then lose having you in my life. Plus, I know you can do better and-"

Baron quickly cut her off with a gently kiss on her lips. He knew he was talking about her hair but it didn't bother him at all. "Hey, don't even go there. You know it doesn't even matter to me about that. I've thought you were the most incredible girl I've ever known for a while now. I just didn't know if I should say anything. Why don't we just try going on a few dates and see where it goes? No pressure."

Milly smiled, feeling tears spring in her eyes. She forced them back and took a deep breath. "I can't believe you read right through me." Baron had been one of the only people in her life at the WWE that she told about her hair, yet no one had actually seen her without it. When Milly was seven-years-old her hair started slowly falling out. It took a couple more years to find out that she had a rare condition called Alopecia and that her hair would more than likely never grow back. It was something she had always been self-conscious about, afraid of what people would think. She struggled with depression and anxiety but after going through counseling and confiding in her friends, she was starting to get better. Although, the anxiety was something that still affected her life. Letting her guard down with guys was something she never let herself do. She thought that as soon as they found out, they would leave and she would be left alone and hurt. The only other time she had let a guy in was Seth and, well, that didn't turn out well. Milly nodded, looking into the eyes of her favorite 'lone wolf.' "I would really like that," she finally replied.

He grinned in response and took her hand his, "Walk me out?" he asked. She did as he asked and kissed his cheek before shutting the door. She turned around, pressing her back to the door and covered her face with her hands. She couldn't believe she almost had sex with one of her best friends because of a little bit of alcohol. She was never one to consume too much, mostly because she liked to be in control most of the time. But with everything going on, she just wanted to not have to think so much for a change.

Thinking back to her conversation with Baron, she sighed, her thoughts going straight to Seth. She wished what he did didn't effect her so much. The worst part was, he had no idea. It would be easier if he did because then they could move on. Seth was the first man in her life that she per her full trust in. She loved her adoptive father but they weren't as close because he suffered from PTSD after his time in the Military. Seth was the best friend she could have asked for: always there when she needed him, never betraying her. She even let him in on her secret about her hair and he still accepted her. Although they never explored anything other than a friendship, they knew everything about each other and were practically attached at the hip.

When Seth got called up to the main roster, he expectedly got more and more busy, which didn't bother Milly. What bothered Milly would when they would be at the same party and she would wave at him like usual. Instead of going over and saying hi, he would now look away pretending he didn't see her. It was like he was suddenly embarrassed to be seen around her considering she was just some interviewer. Renee and Jojo tried to tell her to just forgot about him, that she deserved much better than that. And she knew they were right, she just never expected that from Seth. In fact, he was the only one that he fully let in, letting her get to know him as Colby Lopez and not just 'Seth Rollins: the Architect.' For a little while, she started to let loose and trust more, not have her guard up. But him betraying her forced her to put those walls right back up.

She shook her head, hating the power he had over her. She knew there was only one thing she could do. Milly went in her room and reached into her purse, pulling out her phone. She opened the Messages app on her iPhone and typed, _'Are you busy tomorrow before the Smackdown taping?'_ _-Send-_

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I wanted you guys to start getting to know more about Milly and where she comes from. As always, reviews are more than welcome!**


	4. Breakfast of Champions

After hitting send on the text, Milly sat on the cold tile in the bathroom with her back against the wall. She could feel her anxiety kicking in and bit at her nail. About 5 minutes later her phone vibrated on the floor. She picked it back up, sliding her thumb along the bottom of the screen to unlock it.

 _Colby: Nope, totally free. Why?_

She re-read the text about 10 times trying to think of what to say. Why was she over-analyzing this? It wasn't like they had never hung out before. She sure could use some of that liquid courage from earlier.

 _Me: Can we meet up? I feel like we need to talk._

 _Colby: I was waiting for you to ask. Wondering why you've been strange lately. Meet for breakfast?_

She sighed, trying not to get annoyed. ' _I am not being strange.'_ she thought to herself. Hopefully after tomorrow he would realize that and they could both just move on. She knew she couldn't let herself trust Baron 100% until she got things with Seth (Colby) solved.

 _Me: Sure. Text you tomorrow_

Milly sighed and decided to make it an early night after that. That was if her mind would turn off.

* * *

The next day Milly's alarm went off at 6:00am, reminding her that she unfortunately couldn't sleep forever. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head before getting out of bed. She grabbed her phone and made her way out into the kitchen area to fix a cup of coffee. While her Keurig was brewing, she unlocked her phone to check her messages. She grinned as she read a good morning text from Baron. The next text was from Renee telling her that Ambrose and Joe (Roman Reigns) would be joining them after the Smackdown taping to ride to next city. Apparently Joe was going through another one of his 'financially cautious' phases and didn't want to spend the money on a rental unless it was absolutely necessary. She shook her head in amusement. Never a dull moment with those boys. But that also meant it would be her and Reigns up front fighting over which station to listen two while the love birds were in the back being, well, love birds. At first it bothered her when Renee started blowing her off to be with her boyfriend but after a heart-to-heart with her friend, she became more understanding and couldn't fault Renee for wanting to spend time with him. The last text was from Seth telling her a name of a diner he heard was good and asked if that was okay.

 _Me: Sounds fine to me. Meet you there at 8._

That would give her enough time to get a workout in and shower. If Milly didn't do some kind of exercise in the morning, she would be in bed with Netflix the rest of the day. She finished off her coffee before getting dressed and heading down to the hotel gym for some cardio.

* * *

About an hour later, Milly was showered and ready to meet Seth. She decided to play it simple with a pair of black leggings and a long sleeved, berry colored v-neck. She slipped on a pair of dark brown knee high boots and a matching leather jacket. Grabbing her purse, she headed out of the hotel and walked the short distance to the diner. As soon as she opened the door, she saw the all too familiar two toned hair of her old friend. He was looking at the menu and hadn't noticed her come in until she slipped into the booth opposite him.

"Mill, wow you look great!" He smiled genuinely. She hated when he smiled at her because it still gave her those damned butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She smiled back and opened the menu.

"So, do you have any idea what's good here?" She asked, trying to prolong the conversation as much as possible. When the waitress came by she brought Seth a water and Milly a chocolate milk. She looked up at Seth, knowing he ordered for her. Chocolate milk was her feel good drink. They gave her their order then she made her way to the kitchen. Milly could feel Seth's eyes on her so she took a deep breath and looked up at him, deciding to face this head on.

"Well, I might as well get straight to the point. I asked you to meet me because I needed to get all this pent up emotion off of my chest." She bit her lip and looked back down at her hands, not being able to look in the chocolate eyes of the male. "Long story short, I feel like when you got called up, you suddenly felt too good for your friends up until then, including me. We were best friends, Colby. We knew everything about each other and could tell each other anything. You were one of the most important people in my life. After my parents passed, all I had was you, Steph, Renee, and Jojo. But then all of a sudden you got your big break and I was suddenly just the lame interviewer girl that you couldn't be seen with. And honestly, I don't get it because Ambrose and Joe never changed. They're still the same people they were all along. It's just you. And it hurts, a lot." She sighed and looked back up at him, waiting for a response.

Seth just sat there, taking in her confession. He had no idea she felt that way this whole time. In his eyes, it seemed like she distanced herself from him. He knew she didn't like the ring rats that were suddenly all over him and he just thought that was why she stopped hanging out with him. He didn't realize she thought he changed. He reached over the tabled and placed his hand over hers. "Milly, I swear I don't think I'm too good to hangout with you. If that's how I've been coming across it definitely isn't intentional. I sure as hell would not have gotten to where I'm at if it wasn't for your constant encouragement and always being there for me. If we're being completely honest, I felt like you thought you were too good to be friends with me. Everyone has noticed the hard work you've been putting into your appearance lately. You look better than ever! Whenever you walk into a room, you attract the attention of every single guy in that locker room. I mean, your curves are.. Damn."

Milly felt her cheeks warm up and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Well he did notice! She shook her head and squeezed his hand. "Well, you are definitely exaggerating!" She laughed softly. "I guess we were both wrong, huh? Can we just forget these past few months and be friends again?" She asked. She missed her best friend and really wanted him back.

Seth nodded and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "Sounds good to me." He had missed her as well, more than she would ever know.

 **A/N: Yay! Milly and Seth worked things out. I cut this chapter shorter than I originally intended and decided to make it into two chapters so it wouldn't be too long. I'm really excited for the next chapter so I hope you all are, too! Up until this point it has been a lot of backstory and set-up so now we can get into the good stuff! As always, opinions are more than welcome!**


	5. Florida

The next few weeks passed by like normal, traveling with the company doing interviews and things on RAW and Smackdown. A break in the schedule was finally coming up and Milly was so excited to head back to Florida for a couple of days and hangout with her friends down in NXT and developmental. She decided while she was down there she would look around and see if she could find a condo or apartment to rent so she would have a place to go back to on breaks. At the moment she would just crash with Renee or Jojo but it would be nice to have a place of her own to escape to. Florida was the only place she felt semi at home at.

After Smackdown on Thursday she hopped on a plane and headed down. It was still afternoon when she arrived so she checked out a rental car and headed over to the Performance Center and see what everyone was up to. When she got there, she saw Jojo hanging out on one of the benches taking a break and instantly lit up. She hadn't seen her friend in over three months. She speed walked over to the female and sat down wrapping her arms around her.

"Milly!" She exclaimed. "It's about time you got your ass down here!"

Milly laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "You know how it is. I'm kind of a big deal now." She joked, earning a slap on the arm from her best friend. "Now if only Nee (Renee) was here we would have our group back together!"

The sound of a male clearing his throat got Milly's attention. She turned and gasped as she saw Finn Balór standing behind her. Her and Finn had gotten to be pretty good friends when he started training her when she was a commentator for NXT. She never thought anything about actually trying to make it in the business until he told her he thought she had what it took when he saw her working out one day. Though, that was pushed on the backburner when she got a promotion. " Balór, you scared the shit out of me. I thought I was in trouble." She laughed lightly, standing up to hug the male.

"Oh Milly, so dramatic!" He grinned and hugged her back. "How's the training going?" He asked.

"Eh, it's okay. I've been slacking on actual in ring stuff. Reigns helps me out every once in a while but I been mostly just working out."

"Bummer! I was hoping you'd say you were ready to join us down here and give it an actual shot." He sounded a bit disappointed which surprised Milly.

"I'm sorry.. I've just been really busy."

"No, don't be sorry. I just really think you have the potential and it'd be a shame for you to not pursue it. Anyway, gotta get back. Just wanted to say hi." He smiled and hugged her again before rejoining his friends.

"Well, that was odd." She said with a chuckle turning back to Jojo.

"Tell me about it." Jojo laughed and stood up. "So, are you gonna get in a workout while you're here?"

Milly wasn't planning on it but she thought she might as well at least get in some cardio while she was there. She walked back to the locker room with Jo to get changed in the workout clothes she had in her car. It was just a simple sports bra and a pair of yoga workout pants from Victoria's Secret. She hated wearing full on workout clothes in the gym because it felt like she was overheating. After putting her hair up, Milly went out on the floor and started out on the treadmill.

* * *

About an hour later, Milly decided she was satisfied with her workout and headed to the locker room to change. On her way out, she ran into her favorite lone wolf heading out as well.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Corbin." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey Mill. I saw you working out a little bit ago. If you keep working out here I might actually enjoy coming here. You looked good." He smirked and rested his hand on her waist, walking outside with her.

Milly could feel her cheeks heat up and bumped him with her hip. "Oh hush. You're exaggerating!"

Baron smirked and shook his head. The woman never did know how to take a compliment. "Whatever. What are you up to? Find a place down here yet?" He asked curiously. He knew Milly didn't have a place of her own and was hoping she would find somewhere down here so he could see her more.

Milly sighed and the thought and shook her head. "Nope. That's what I'm heading to do now. Sasha said her condo complex had places they were renting out so I thought I'd check it out." She hated looking for a place because she always felt defeated when she couldn't find anywhere.

"Well, why don't you wait until tomorrow, they're probably not letting people check it out this late at night. You can just crash with me tonight. I can help you look tomorrow."

Milly was surprised by the generous offer. She smiled looking up at him. "That would be perfect. Thank you so much." She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. They agreed to meet at his place so Milly went to her car and put her gym bag in the trunk. She followed Baron in his truck to his house. Once they arrived, she parked in the driveway and grabbed her suitcase, following him inside.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, sitting on the couch, patting the seat next to him.

Milly shook her head and sat down next to him. "No, I'm good right now. Thanks." She looked around at Baron's house and was pleasantly surprised by how homey it was. She assumed his mom helped him out with the décor, which made her grin. Baron's mom was the absolute nicest woman you'd ever meet. When Milly first met her, the woman acted like she was her long lost daughter.

Baron rested his arm behind her on the back of this couch and looked down at her. "You know, the Performance Center really isn't the same without your smartass around all the time." He grinned, remembering how it used to be. The two of them got into so much trouble pranking people and just messing around. Those were the good days. She was his partner in crime and he always took the fall for her when they got called into the 'principal's office' as they called it.

Milly laughed, remembering how it used to be. She leaned against the armrest, turning to face him. She rested her legs on his lap. "Hey, I'm not a smartass! I'm just fun. Something you wouldn't know anything about." She smirked, looking down at his hand that was now resting on her leg. She felt the electricity the simple touch ignited in her and looked back up at him.

He looked down at her in amusement, shaking his head at that mischievous look on her face. "I remember having some pretty fun times." He countered, squeezing her thigh gently. All he had thought about since the last time he saw her was her rubbing her body against his in that hotel bar. Then when he saw her working out in the Performance Center, it was almost too much. The way her ass was shoved into those yoga pants and her cleavage all on display in that sports bra. It was as if she was purposely teasing him.

Milly's heart started beating harder and harder as he squeezed her thigh. She wanted him. Hell, at the moment, he was all she could think about. He looked so hot after his workout, she felt like she was going to jump him in the parking lot. Ever since the hotel, you could cut the sexual tension between the two of them with a knife. She bit her lip and moved so she was now straddling his lap. "Fuck this flirting thing." She whispered before knotting her fingers in his hair and crashing her lips to his.

 **A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the story! I haven't posted in a few days because I wasn't sure anyone was actually interested in the story. I finally decided, I'm writing this because I enjoy it, not for anyone else.**

 **I always appreciate reviews so let me know how you guys are feeling about it so far!**


	6. Finally

**WARNING: Possible ovary explosion. Enjoy :)**

The rough stubble of Baron's beard scratching her soft skin as their lips met sent a shiver down Milly's spine. She slid her fingers through his surprisingly soft hair at the nape of his neck as she felt his hands explore her body. Milly had never been more turned on by a simple kiss before in her life. The way Baron caressed her body as if she was Aphrodite herself while kissing her back as if his life depended on it made her toes curl. It was everything she could've expected from the male whom was the perfect contrast to her, and so much more. Only because she needed air, Milly pulled back ever so slightly. She rested her hands on his chest finding his heart beating as rapidly as that of her own. The smirk on the lone wolf's face was enough to make an girl drop their panties on the spot, causing her to laugh lightly.

"Well, you've been holding out on me, Mr. Corbin." Milly breathlessly complimented. His eyes drifted closed as he held onto her hips. Milly bit her lip as a frustrated war started in her head. Should she allow things to go further and risk their friendship? Or should she tell him she wanted to take things slow and see if it was worth the risk? But as she looked at the male in front of her, the one that accepted all of her flaws and was always there for her without hesitation, she couldn't think of a reason to wait. It wasn't like their was anyone else that showed interest in her. And they already knew the majority about each other so she doubted she'd learn anything about him that would surprise her. She sighed, realizing she was being a typical woman over-analyzing everything.

As the female stood from Baron's lap, he opened his eyes in confusion. He took her outstretched hand and followed her as she lead him to his bedroom. Shutting the door behind him, he ran a finger through his hair nervously as she lifted her shirt over his head. He had thought about the possibility of this moment countless times in his head, although nothing could have prepared him for the adrenaline running through his veins at that moment. It was as if nothing mattered except the stunning woman before him. Baron was never a one woman type of man. He always saw women as a means to getting what he wanted: sex. He never had relationships, just women he liked to fuck when he was bored. But standing here in front of his best friend, no other woman could compare to her beauty. Not only was she perfect visually, but she was the only female to ever make him want, more.

He found his feet carrying him closer to her, his hands sliding down her sides to her thighs before lifting her up in his arms. He carried her to the bed, laying her on her back. Lifting his own shirt over his head, he smirked as he peeled her leggings off her thick thighs, the ones that drove him crazy. His tongue licked his bottom lip, taking in the perfection laid before him. He felt a familiar twitching in his pants as his palms started to sweat.

Milly was paralyzed with pure ecstasy as the eyes of the male standing over her darkened. She could see the desire and need in his eyes as he took her in, causing a warmth to spread over her body. She watched as he pushed down his pants and boxer-briefs revealing his impressive hardware. Nothing and no one in Milly's past could compare to him. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, hoping she could accommodate him. Baron crawled up the bed, kissing every inch of her body that he could along the way. His soft lips on her body sent shivers throughout her causing her to squirm under him. He was barely touching her and she was already losing her mind.

Baron bit his lip as small moans started to fill the room. He reached behind Milly and unhooked her bra before throwing it to the side. He smirked down at her before capturing her nipple in his mouth. He ran his tongue over the sensitive nub causing the woman to arch her back, pressing up into him. His hand wandered down his stomach to her black, lacy panties, sliding his fingers underneath them. He was pleased to find just how wet she was, ready for him. He slipped a finger through her slick folds, feeling just how tight her sweet pussy was.

"Baron.." She moaned out as he completely ravished her body. She lifted her hips up, slowly thrusting against his hand. The anticipation of him burying himself inside her was enough to make her explode. She gripped his biceps, digging her nails into his skin. "Baron please, I need you inside me." She begged.

"Your wish is my command," he whispered into her ear, almost coming out as a growl. He tore her panties off her body and situated himself between her legs. He attacked her lips with his own before grabbing his dick, guiding it towards her opening. He pushed himself inside of her inch by inch as her body adjusted to the intrusion. The sound of Milly screaming out was music to his ears. Once he was fully buried inside her, he started to rock his hips back and forth, in and out.

"Fuck!" Milly could barely control her body, the adrenaline and pure bliss running through her veins. She looked up at the male, locking eyes with him as he thrusted inside of her. It was the most erotic sight she had ever experienced. Her pleasure being reflected in his chocolate brown orbs was almost too much. She felt herself coming close to her climax, but she didn't want it to end just yet. The petite brunette smirked before taking control and flipping them over on the bed so she was now on top straddling him. She rested her hands on his chest as she started to ride the male at a faster pace.

The sound of Baron smacking her ass echoed throughout the room. "That's right baby. Ride this cock." He groaned out, feeling the all too familiar pressure in his stomach telling him he was close to his release. The dirty talk from the male caused the throbbing in Milly's mound to intensify significantly. She bit down on her lip as she drug her nails through his chest, finally releasing her orgasm. She screamed out as she came around the male's cock. The sigh of her finding her release caused Baron to do the same. He gripping onto her hips, groaning as his hot cum filled her stomach.

Milly collapsed on the bed next to him, sighing contently. She looked over at her best friend as he did the same, their eyes locking. A few minutes passed before they erupted out in laughter, wondering why they never did this sooner.

* * *

The next couple days passed in a flash. Milly and Baron found it extremely hard to leave his apartment, not able to keep their hands off of each other. They had come to the conclusion that they didn't want to label whatever was going on between them and to just see how things went. In Milly's past, whenever her and a guy labeled themselves as being boyfriend/girlfriend, things changed in the blink of an eye. The guy would either change and become overprotective or they would become jealous of other people. That was the last thing she wanted with Baron so she didn't want to rush things.

Before she knew it, it was Wednesday and Milly was scheduled to film an episode for her series on the Network. She would be going to Coachella with one of the superstars and exploring what exactly the famous festival entailed. She was excited because she had never been there, although the music showcased wasn't exactly her taste. As she got ready to leave, her phone vibrated in her purse. It was a text from one of the Producers telling her the superstar who would be accompanying her was the one and only, Seth Rollins. She smirked to herself, knowing he would hate going because it wasn't his scene at all. This should be extremely interesting. Milly couldn't wait.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was the first smut scene I've ever written so I hope I did okay. I'm starting to get writer's block with this story so I'm not sure when the next update will be. Bare with me guys! As always, reviews are appreciated and even encouraged!**


End file.
